Fan Mail
by The Sage of Story
Summary: A collection of poems that have built up during these past couple years of being obsessed with Teen Titans...and my farewell to the world of fan fiction, at least temporarily.
1. How Long Is Forever?

**How Long Is Forever?**

You taught me all that you believed,  
A notion easily received:  
That certain things would never end,  
Like the deep love of a friend.

You told me that time was unneeded;  
You convinced, and I conceded;  
"Forever" was considered truth,  
The neverending joy of youth--

A youth forgotten, cast away,  
A memory of a different day,  
Before your words were empty-handed  
And their illusion left you stranded.

There's madness in this world of change  
Where everything is wrong and strange;  
I'll look at you, at love of old,  
And wonder why I feel so cold.

Do I know you, lifelong need?  
"Forever" was your constant creed;  
But looking back, I see you lied...  
Time was never on my side.

-Starfire


	2. Herbal Tea

**Note:** I wrote this, yes, while drinking herbal tea. Just a weird little expression of how much I love Raven, while I do something she has done often before. It's a strange thing, the relationship between a character and a fan. You look up to them, yet you see on their level, and you wish so much that they were real...

**Herbal Tea**

One sip of this hot murky liquid  
from the Hershey's coffee mug,  
and I am one with you.  
A dollop of cool milk, a miniscule scoop of sugar,  
a spice in both of us,  
and I bridge the dimension  
that separates our similarly hidden hearts.  
While I sit at my little country table  
feeling the mug like fire beneath my cupped palms,  
I know that you have imitated this same gesture  
in your alternate layer of the universe.  
Call me crazy, but  
you, who take up the tea and carry it softly away,  
have caused me to do exactly that--  
smiling just at the unusual knowledge that  
we have made an inevitable connection  
through a simple understanding.  
Oh, you're not real, of course  
but reality is malleable  
in this wide endless utterly possible gap we call the universe.  
And here's a piece of reality,  
soothing, metallic, liquid-sweet:  
I see myself in you,  
much like I see the reflection  
gazing back at me in the warm mahogany  
pool of dreams.


	3. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

_Beautiful, _he said to me,  
attempting to define  
the person he unveiled in me  
as someone fair, divine;

_Beautiful? _I stammered back,  
my voice laced with surprise,  
and let the word become a fact  
until I knew his lies;

at which I braced myself, withstood  
the pain to me he dealt;  
then fell to you, who understood,  
and _beautiful _I felt.


	4. Terra Turned to Stone Today

**Note: **This is so amateur and bad, it's funny. (And just so I don't get my head chewed off: no offense to any Terra-worshippers. It's all in good fun. )

**Terra Turned to Stone Today...**

Terra turned to stone today,  
and left her fans to cry.  
The 'shippers merely laugh and say,  
"We wanted her to die!"

O Terra, so small and misled,  
how your story made me sad.  
I may be joyous that you're dead-  
but your life? It was bad.

Curse Amy Wolfram, writer from hell,  
for bringing you to life.  
If she brings you back, then, well,  
I'll kill her with a knife.

For now let us all cease to scoff;  
our songs of gladness raise.  
And offer Slade, who killed her off,  
an endless hymn of praise.

For we may suffer lack and doubt,  
be criticized and mocked...  
our enemies are still devout,  
but Terra?

She's a rock.


	5. A Savior

**Note: **As seen in "Bring Me to Life," with slight alterations.

**A Savior**

Yours the way and yours the light,  
Mine the darkness of the night.  
Yours the frenzied charm of youth,  
Mine the deadly, haunting truth.  
Yours the chaos and the thrill,  
Mine the silence louder still.  
Yours the warm, assuring touch,  
Mine the cold that longs for much  
More than this suppressed emotion,  
Worthless life, unsaid devotion-  
Will you ever realize me,  
Release these chains and set me free?  
Your soul alone has the power to save  
Mine from the dark, awaiting grave.


	6. song of a 'shipper

**Note: **I've never shown this to anyone. Being a BB/R 'shipper for these past couple years has been crazy, but it has brought immeasurable blessings: confidence, ambition, and true friends. Sometimes it's hard to believe that it's all been over a cartoon pairing. XD Not my best, but possibly one of the only ones that was wrenched directly from my heart. I hope that any fan of Teen Titans romance can relate–no matter what 'ship you sail.

**song of a 'shipper**

this is me  
waking up to the radio  
when every single song I hear  
reminds me of you

this is me  
staking my sanity  
and every last inch of my faith  
on something intangible

this is me  
with my fists clenched, all for you  
defending with my symbolic sword  
and invisible armor

this is me  
crying in frustration  
with the tears of doubt  
clouding all the slanted sunlight that used to break through

this is me  
jumping to beautiful conclusions  
diving in, believing,  
with a keen eye and sharpened senses  
so that I can see your evidence  
transparent

but most of all,  
this is me,  
loving you, so  
undefined,  
underdeveloped,  
unattainable.  
This is me  
not knowing if I know you  
but adoring whatever you are.

it's me  
hoping for the best  
with this flame in my heart  
smiling at you in all your inconsistencies,  
and burning with loyalty  
for you  
whatever the outcome may be.


End file.
